The contractor proposes to synthesize and study this analogs of uracil and cytosine as inhibitors of the source of pyrimidines by the salvage pathway. Many types of cancer appear to depend on the salvage pathway for their source of pyrimidines. The compounds that are synthesized and their intermediates are to be produced in 5 gram lots and submitted to NCI for evaluation and testing.